Kisaragi Eris
Kisaragi Eris (キサラギ エリス Kisaragi Erisu) ''is a Marine captain well known for her psychic powers caused by the Psycho Psycho no Mi. This is the reason why people may refer to her as a "witch". Though, she is mostly known by her epithet, Discordia. '' Appearance Eris is a tall, thin girl witch longish black hair which reaches past her shoulders, and crimson eyes. She wears a captain coat over a violet long top held with a steel blue belt, ¾ black jeans and a pair of black shoes. She also wears a black choker. Before the timeskip, her outfit consisted of an indigo blouse with flounced sleeves, long gray jeans, black shoes, her black choker and the captain coat. Her hair used to be longer before she cut it during the 2 years timeskip. Personality Eris is a very mysterious and unpredictable person. Nobody knows her very well because of her lack of interaction with other people. She also doesn't seem to get along very well with others, this being one of the reasons why she earned her epithet, Discordia. In fact, she dislikes people and wants to stay away from them as much as possible. Eris doesn't trust anyone and doesn't expect others to trust her. She is aware of the fact that the high-ranked Marines might kill her when she shows any sign of betraying them, even though she doesn't intend to do that. Also, she knows that the Marines are only interested in her Devil Fruit abilities. Duty-oriented and loyal, Eris always follows the orders from her higher-ups and completes her missions accordingly. She considers that this is the only thing she can do in order to continue to live. Despite her serious and negative atitude, Eris has shown signs of being quite friendly and caring. She never finished off her enemies, saying that it's up to the law to punish them. Also, she seems rather protective towards her subordinates, using her abilities to block any attack which might harm them. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Eris wasn’t very skilled at Hand to Hand Combat, obtainig her high rank only because of her devil fruit ability. During the timeskip she is trained in basic Hand to Hand Combat. Physical Strength Eris doesn’t have much physical strength, relying mostly, if not only, on her devil fruit ability. Her training in basic Hand to hand combat during the timeskip helped in increasing her physical strength, being able to use powerful punches and kicks. Agility Eris’ agility is at a medium level. Despite lacking physical training, she has good reflexes and can dodge attacks after being warned by her „sixth sense”. Her trainig in basic hand to hand combat during the timeskip helped her become more agile and flexible while fighting. Endurance Eris’ endurance is rather low due to her lack of physical traininig. Her enduranced raised thanks to her training in basic hand to hand combat during the timeskip. Devil Fruit Eris ate the Psycho Psycho no Mi, a Paramecia devl fruit thatallows her to gain psychic powers, becoming a psychic. She mostly relies on these abilities, reason why people reffer to her as a witch. *'Telekinesis/Psychokinesis' is the ability to use mind to affect surrounding objects, but not living things. After the timeskip, eris learns how to change the speed of theese objects, thus using two types of Telekinesis: Pyrokinesis and cryokinesis. Pyrokinesis is when she speeds up the object by speeding up the vibrations of atoms. As a result the temperature rises and the objects ignites. Cryokinesis is when she slows down the object by slowing down the vibrations of the atoms. As a result, the temperature goes down and the object freezes. *'Clairvoyance' is the ability to use mind to gain information beyond the five senses. It is sometimes called „the sixth sense”. The main use of this ability is to sense the presence of other people. Eris can also use psychometry, a type of clairvoyance which allows her to gain information from objects by seeing the memories attached to them. *'Telepathy' is the ability to use mind to read and transfer thoughts. It requiers a high amount of concentration. *'Astral Projection '''is the ability to separate the soul, also refered as the astral body, from the physical one. Eris uses this only when she has to spy on somebody. *'Precognition''', also called „future sight”, is the ability to see future events. Eris can only dream about events which can have a huge impact on her life, or on the entire world. In order to use this ability, aside from dreaming, a high amount of concentration is needed. History Quotes Trivia *Eris is the Goddess of discord in the Greek Mythology, Discordia being her Latin alias. Category:Human Category:Female Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Marine Captain